Return to Innocence
by firedancer34
Summary: As Pan's Curse bears down on the group gathered at the town's edge, Regina must say goodbye to her son and sacrifice what she loves most. Saying her own agonized goodbyes, Emma realizes that it isn't just Henry anymore. Swan/Queen sap.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone. So for those of you following my Mass Effect series I promise I will be getting back to that. Real life kind of suck-punched me however and then kicked me while I was down. On top of that I am back in school for the first time in almost 20 years and have a full class load so my muse stalled. I'm on break this past week and buried my misery in Once Upon a Time fanfic. Don't know how many of you watched the new Cinderella trailer yet, but the song that is featured in that (Nick Murray's_Aeon_) FINALLY sparked my muse and this is the rushed result. For now the rating is at T, though it does get a little heated towards the end without it being explicit. It's Swan/Queen femslash as a warning in case that is not your thing. Set in season 3 mid-season finale as Pan's Curse is being unleashed on the town. Not- beta'd so all mistakes are my own, and of course I don't own any of the characters or profit in any way from this. Hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism only please.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

"_My gift to you….You will have the life you always wanted…"_

The blonde watched from her rear-view mirror as the billowing green cloud bore down on those who were gathered at the edge of the town, and she knew those words would haunt her for the rest of her life - erased memories or not.

She started the car and rested her hand on the gear shifter, unable to look away from the dark tearful gaze filled with so much emotion and pain that Emma felt like a large piece of her heart was about to die along with her memories. Pushing in the clutch, she released the brake and slid the car into gear, but did not release the clutch and accelerate as she looked over at her devastated son. _This can't be happening again _she thought numbly.

Closing her eyes she forced her foot to press on the gas, knowing that the people of Storybrooke would at least survive if she left. Even now, she could see Regina opening the scroll that Rumplestiltskin had given his life for. The two most evil beings in all of the realms….and they had given the ultimate sacrifice to save the ones that they loved. As Emma replayed Regina's last words over and over in her head as she slowly drove forward, she finally processed everything else that had passed between them in those final few moments. Watery brown eyes full of so much regret and something far more, had bravely held her own, baring her soul to the woman she'd never see again. Emma had felt the heat of Regina's magic flow into her body through the desperate grip she had on Emma's gloved hand and she'd felt a stirring deep within her as her own magic awoke and hungrily latched onto the power. Emma had been left a little breathless by the intensity of it and felt the absolute need for something….more. It had overwhelmed her, and she had nearly missed the words being spoken to her….and to what her body and magic were reading in what wasn't being said.

Regina was sacrificing the thing she loved most…..and it wasn't just Henry anymore.

The startling clarity of comprehension hit her so hard it caused her to gasp as if she had been punched. The car came to a screeching halt just beyond the town's border and Henry looked over at her in worry. "Ma?!" he asked, panicking slightly as he saw her hunched over her steering wheel.

She looked back at him with wide eyes, full of shock and pain. "It can't end like this," she whispered in disbelief.

"Emma….if we go back there, they will _die_," he choked out, tears in his young eyes. He didn't want to lose them either, but if they did this, at least everyone had a chance to go one with their lives.

In the rear-view mirror, Emma saw Regina's magic beginning to mix with the curse, changing it as it bore down on them. With all the magic in the air, she could feel its pull and call to her own.

"Emma look!"

Henry's shocked gasp as he stared at her hands caused her to look down and see the white glow of her own magic manifesting itself and in that moment, a peace settled over her as she knew what she had to do. She looked back at her son her gaze becoming determined. "Do you trust me Henry?"

He paused, still scared, but then a look of utter faith filled his eyes. "Of course….you're the Savior," he said with a tremulous smile. He took her hand and pulled it to his chest. "Heart of the truest believer," he reminded her and she could feel it then. He believed in her.

"Damn right I am," she said with a smirk as she threw the car in reverse and brought them back inside the town's limit. "If this doesn't work you run Henry."

"No! We do this together or not at all because that's what family does."

There was no time to argue and so she kissed his head and reached for the handle. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too mom."

"Emma what are you doing?!" Regina screamed in terror as Emma exited her car and stalked towards her. The pain of a broken heart and fear for what would happen to her son if they didn't escape was written across the brunette's face and in her eyes.

Emma pushed past her family and Killian who were frantically trying to persuade her to leave, unaware of the magical barrier she used to keep them at bay. She walked right up to the Regina, who was barely holding it together as she struggled to keep the curse even the slightest bit at bay to buy them all a few precious extra seconds. "Emma please," she begged hoarsely.

Emma reached up and cupped her hands on either side of Regina's face, her magic instantly seeping into the brunette's body, mixing with it and bolstering it. "I'm not running anymore," was the ardent response as she stared deep into those chocolate eyes.

And then to everyone's stunned surprise, she leaned in and kissed Regina for all that she was worth and allowed those emotions that she guarded so deeply to be set free. Her magic surged through her veins and combined not only with Regina's but with something far more powerful than either of theirs. A shockwave rolled off the two, knocking everyone to the ground and blasting the curse back.

Regina felt everything around her fade the moment Emma touched her. As steel eyes bore into her own, promising to always be there for her from this moment on, she felt her breath catch in her chest. And when oh so soft lips leaned in to capture her own, she was shaken to the core as something deep inside her broke free and roared to the surface to accept all that Emma was offering. The kiss deepened, their magic merged, and both women opened themselves fully to each other as something right slid home in each of their souls.

"Oh…..wow…" Henry breathed in awe as he clambered to his feet, grinning and crying at the same time.

As everyone slowly regained their feet, gaping at the Savior and Queen still tightly embracing one another, no one could deny that they had just felt the effects of True Love's Kiss…..and perhaps something even more. Whatever it was, it had been enough to stall the curse.

"Yes! You're doing it!" Henry shouted out to his mothers in excitement.

His exclamation broke through their kiss, and they slowly pulled back a tiny bit until they were resting their foreheads against each other and smiling shyly at one another as they tried to calm their breathing.

"Let's say we save the day, and you and I go have some quiet time to ourselves," Emma suggested with a quirk of her lips.

Regina smiled a bit at that but then looked around and assessed the situation. "Emma, we've stalled it, but I don't know-," Emma's finger on her lips silenced her.

"We stopped your fail-safe together, we can stop this as well."

"Pan's Curse is so much stronger than that Emma."

Emma just smirked. "I'm the damn Savior and you're the all powerful Queen. Surely the two of us aren't going to let some punk ass teenager beat us." She grew serious and wrapped her arms tightly around Regina. "I don't know what to do exactly, but I feel so alive and…powerful right now. My magic knows you need it….take it."

"This could kill us," Regina whispered.

"I have faith in us and so does our son."

_Our son._ Never had those words sounded so right as they did just then. Regina leaned in for one last kiss and allowed their emotions to coax and build their magic up. The air around them began to shimmer and crackle with the energy she was preparing to harness and she knew they would only have one shot at this. The tendrils of power skittered along her nerves like never before and she realized it was because the Light magic wasn't just Emma's…it was hers as well. She sobbed into the kiss and Emma's arms tightened around her as Regina began focusing a counter-spell in her mind.

The rest of the group had been forced to back away as the magic grew so intense that area around the couple became nothing more than a blinding glare of pale lavender light. What was more astounding were the aftershocks of emotions that they would catch every so often. To anyone who had ever doubted before, there was no denying now that not only could the former Evil Queen still love, she loved Emma Swan deeper than any could have ever imagined. The fact that it was reciprocated only enhanced those emotions a hundred fold and it left everyone breathless and almost aching at the beauty and purity of it.

Bracing herself, Regina opened her eyes and drew strength from her Savior. Then she turned in Emma's grasp, the blonde now bracing her from behind, and raised her hands towards the curse which was starting to creep back towards them. She closed her eyes and called forth their combined magic and unleashed it.

She was strong, and she could wield powerful magic. Emma's magic was equally strong, if not stronger. But as their combined magic burned through her it was nearly too much. Emma grunted and struggled to keep them both steady and grounded as she continued to feed her power into Regina. She almost faltered at the scream that tore from the brunette's throat, but Regina refused to let go knowing this was their one and only shot.

Everyone's awe turned to horror as scream after agonized scream was ripped from the Queen until her voice completely failed her. But through it all, she held her focus as tightly as Emma held her, and bent their stubborn iron will to break Pan's Curse.

Lavender light chased the swirling green and amethyst clouds from one end of Storybrooke to the other, searing it away in crackling bolts of energy. Long seconds turned into a minute and as they both pushed themselves beyond their limits, they staggered and dropped painfully to their knees, Emma still clutching at Regina giving her every kind of support she could.

Her body shuddering in agony from the overload of magic that had burned through her, Regina grit her teeth and despite the whimpers of pain, she fought to keep the spell intact long enough to undo the damage the curse had started to bring upon their town. That which had started to fade, began to re-appear and the last bits of the curse were being chased down.

Emma forced herself to keep feeding what she to her Queen despite the fact that she was feeling as if a part of her was draining away. Darkness was beginning to creep into the edges of her vision however, and as the Savior struggled to remain conscious, she knew that she couldn't hold it together for very much longer. "Regina," she groaned in warning, her entire body now shaking.

"Al-almost…..there…" Regina panted harshly.

Emma closed her eyes and buried her face in Regina's hair and neck, and with one last Herculean effort, dredged up every last bit of her magic and thrust it at her beloved. It felt like she had just torn a limb off and she screamed as it left her. Regina sobbed as it fused with the last of her own and left her hands in a burning crackle of energy. That last magic bolt hunted down the point of origin deep within the woods of Storybrooke, and scorched away every last trace of the curse.

Both women collapsed to the pavement, Emma never releasing her hold on Regina, both women panting harshly and trembling violently. Exhaustion and pain were threatening to send them into oblivion, and it was a battle they were quickly losing.

"Mom! Emma!"

The terrified cry of their son jerked them briefly into more awareness, but Regina's voice was gone she and couldn't respond. Squeezing the brunette weakly, Emma managed a response. "It's ok Henry," she answered hoarsely. "We're gonna be okay."

By then the group had rushed over and Granny was ordering them to get them covered and comfortable as Archie called for an ambulance. Gentle hands laid warm heavy coats over them both, and under their heads, their touches growing even more gentler when Regina gasped in pain and tears of agony escaped her eyes.

"Shhh, just rest," Snow soothed as she and Blue took over tending to them until transport arrived. "It's over…you saved us all. You can relax now."

Everyone saw, but made no comment over the fact that Regina's once gloved hands were raw and blistered or that Emma was bleeding from her nose and ear and both eyes had ruptured vessels. They helped where they could and those who couldn't just lent the two incredible women their silent support and strength as they began to succumb to their exhaustion and injuries.

They had all just borne witness to a legend in the making. That the Savior had shared True Love's Kiss with the former Evil Queen had been a startling revelation of its own. To realize that it had been strong enough to set Pan's curse back had been amazing as well. But to see that Emma had called forth the Light from within Regina who then combined their magic into something never before witnessed…it had stolen their breath away in wonder.

A few short minutes later, both women were being carefully loaded into an ambulance, the paramedics unable to separate them despite the fact that both had lost their battle with consciousness. With no more room left in ambulance, they small group of people watched them leave and stood there stunned for a little while longer before they all rushed towards the hospital, each lost in their own thoughts.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Dr. Whale exited the emergency room and was a little shocked at the number of people crowded in the waiting area and outside. "Are my mom's gonna be okay?" Henry demanded to know immediately.

He blinked and then looked down at the boy and offered him a reassuring smile. "They're a bit worse for the wear, but they will be fine Henry. I've been consulting with Blue as I wasn't familiar with how exactly wielding that much magic could affect a person. We've run some tests, and they seem to be on par with what to expect in a case like this," he informed them as he addressed Emma's parents.

"Blue said that the magic that was wielded was far more powerful than anything she's ever come across, including the Dark Curse and obviously Pan's Curse." At a nod of agreement from those gathered, Whale continued. "We all know a magic wielder is protected against their own magic, but a person can only handle so much before it physically starts to harm them. Blue suspects Emma was the anchor and Regina was the focus point as she apparently cast the spell. You probably noticed the burns on her hands? Well she is exhibiting signs throughout her nervous system much like an electrocution victim might. The Queen will recover, but she will suffer some heightened sensitivity and occasional nerve pain for a little while longer. This can be reduced with modern medicine however and with plenty o rest over the next week or two, her body will heal. The burns are moderate, but will heal within a couple of weeks as well and should leave little to no scarring.

"Emma is suffering from multiple capillary ruptures throughout her body, and we ran a CAT scan to make sure we didn't miss anything vital. All are minor thankfully and our initial concerns of an aneurysm have been laid to rest. She was however in severe shock and we had a bit of a rough go in stabilizing her. Her blood work is all over the place and it will be a day or two before I feel comfortable enough to release her."

"But they will both make a full recovery?" Snow asked.

Whale nodded. "They will. I have them both sedated for now so they can rest and allow their bodies to heal. But once they are settled into a room upstairs, you can see them. They are getting them both ready to move now actually, so if you will excuse me, I want to make sure they get settled in."

Charming and Snow let out sighs of relief and hugged Henry as Whale left to go oversee the transfer, and behind them their friends began offering their congratulations, backslaps, and hugs. Everything had turned out ok.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Two days later, both women were easing into their clothing as both were still sore from their efforts. Emma's skin was streaked with bruising, and both eyes were still bloodshot from the burst vessels throughout her body. Regina also had some bruising from where Emma had been gripping her tightly, and both hands were covered in bandages. Emma shyly helped Regina with the buttons on her shirt, her fingers ghosting across pale skin for a fraction longer than necessary and enjoying the hitch in the brunette's breath. Dark eyes narrowed at her, but Emma could see the smile that she was fighting to keep at bay and grinned at her Queen before leaning in to kiss her.

She still couldn't get over just how incredible kissing this woman made her feel. She'd enjoyed her time with Neal and had loved him for awhile. And Killian…well there had certainly been a spark there and she had been attracted to him. But deep down, her heart just hadn't been into it and that was why she could never just let herself go with him. Not when it had already belonged to someone else.

The tender kiss lingered for a bit longer before they broke apart breathing deeply and smiling warmly at one another. Emma finished the last button and helped slip Regina's jacket on, who hissed slightly as the sleeves put pressure against her gauze wrapped hands. Emma shot her a look of apology and Regina just exhaled through the pain and offered a tiny wry smile. It was something they would have to get used to.

Emma stepped into her space and settled her hands on Regina's hips and rested their foreheads against each other. "Do you regret it?" she asked into their easy silence.

After they had both awoken yesterday, they'd come to suspect just what exactly their price had been for wielding a magical spell so powerful. Blue had sadly confirmed it- she could sense no magic within either of them anymore.

"Not for a second," Regina told her without hesitation. "I won't lie- I miss it. But don't ever think for one second that I regret you coming back to me. I don't know exactly where along the way I fell in love with you Emma Swan, but when I realized that to defeat Pan's Curse was going to cost me not one but two things that I loved the most…I almost couldn't go through with it," she admitted tears in her eyes at her near moment of weakness.

"For a few moments I felt like I would rather die than to live the rest of my life without you and Henry in it. I knew what I would most likely become if that happened and after all that I had struggled to overcome and how HARD I fought to violent urges…" her eyes closed as the emotional pain of what she'd become and what she'd done overwhelmed her for a few moments. Emma just held her and listened patiently

"I didn't want to become that person again and I didn't think I could continue to endure the fear and accusations without you there. You were this town's Savior, but you were my Protector…..even when I didn't want you to be. But I couldn't do that to you and Henry. I couldn't let your parents and all of these people die after all you had overcome. If anyone deserved the happy ending it was you. When you came back for me and kissed me and told me you believed in us…..I knew short of losing you or Henry, anything would be worth the price to finally have my happily ever after."

Tears sparkled in Emma's eyes. "As I was driving away, it was like I had been sucker punched in the gut. I had finally found everything I had been looking for my entire life, and it was all about to be ripped away from me. The look of devastation in your eyes...I felt like a piece of my heart was dying and I just couldn't give this up. I couldn't give YOU up. I feel like I just lost a limb, but I would do it all over again in a heartbeat. I will never give up on you Regina. No matter what crazy adventure we find ourselves in next, I will always find some way to come back to you."

Their lips met in another deep kiss as tears of joy mingled on their checks. A noise outside their door signaled their family's approach and they slowly parted , but stayed in their embrace gazing at each other for a few moments longer.

"Will you come home with me?" Regina finally asked. She had been working up the nerve to ask that question all day.

Emma found the vulnerable look in her eyes utterly endearing and gave her a brilliant smile that reached her eyes and lightened them. "Of course I will."

The smile she received in return just about stole the blonde's breath away, and she couldn't help but stand there grinning like a completely love-sick fool.

"Ugh come ON you two!" Henry mocked complained.

"Henry," Snow chided him gently, though her tone held a great deal of amusement.

The moment effectively broken, the new couple turned to Emma's parents and Regina mocked glared at her son for a moment who just smirked back at her before she focused her gaze on Show and Charming. Clearing her throat she addressed them. "So….you two seem to be handling this newest…development fairly well all things considered," she said neutrally. But it was clear that the former Evil Queen was nervous about their reaction.

"You mean that my former step-mother and greatest nemesis is now my daughter's True Love?" Snow asked innocently.

"Ew! Mom!" Emma whined.

Regina couldn't help it. A burst of truly amused laughter escaped her chest and was prolonged at the sudden look of indignation from her love and the stunned looks from the Charmings and her son. When she'd managed to control herself enough to speak around the occasional snicker, she quirked a brow at Snow. "Touché Snow. I'm impressed," she complimented, and actually found herself enjoying the fact that she was making Snow White smile. Then she looked at her love, unable to completely smother the smirk on her face. "And I'm sorry Emma, but that was just so unexpectedly….me," she offered in apology.

"I am so not letting you two hang out together," Emma grumbled good-naturedly, which made everyone chuckle.

"In all seriousness Regina, after all the Neverland business Snow and I talked and we wanted to try and start putting the past behind us. It was nice to all be working together instead of fighting all the time. And all we want for our daughter is to be happy…after what we felt the other day? How can we argue with True Love?"

"Not to mention it's like the most epic happily ever after!" Henry added excitedly. "I mean the Savior and the Evil Queen!"

"Your mom hasn't been the Evil Queen for quite some time kid," Emma reminded him firmly but not unkindly.

"Geez ma, I know that. But still. Who would have ever thought right? Best ending ever," he declared with a nod of finality.

Everyone grinned at that and Emma reached out to ruffle his hair. "Yeah kid," she sighed contentedly as she wrapped an arm around Regina's waist and looked up into warm mocha eyes a look of complete love and happiness on her face. "It sure is."

"Come on you two! Grandma and grandpa are taking us all over to Granny's to celebrate!"

They both knew they needed to tell them about their magic, but decided it could wait for a little bit longer. So they headed out to celebrate.

It was no surprise that Granny's was packed, the celebration spilling out into the surrounding street. It seemed the Rabbit Hole had shut down for the afternoon and the staff had combined forces with Granny to help cater to what appeared to be nearly two thirds of the town.

It took them nearly ten minutes to make their way through the crowd of well wishers and grateful citizens, and by the time they finally reached a table that was being reserved for the family, even Regina was blushing brightly.

Trying to find some sort of balance, she slipped into full Mayor mode as Granny and Red walked up. Regina looked at Emma, her mask firmly in place once more. "Sheriff Swan, I don't recall approving a permit for a public celebration or the sale and consumption of alcoholic beverages on a very public city street. Do you?"

"Why no Madam Mayor I don't believe you did," Emma said, smirked at her beloved, knowing that tweaking Granny was her way of trying to cope with her overwhelming emotions right now. "Shall I arrest the whole lot of them Mayor?"

Granny, who was now looking at the Queen in a whole new light, recognized the exchange for what it was. She could even see the amusement in those dark eyes that the brunette was trying to tamp down on. She snorted. "I'd like to see you try pup," she said gruffly as she tousled Emma's hair affectionately.

Red burst out laughing at Emma's protest, and even Regina couldn't hold in her amusement. She did look up a semi-serious expression on her face. "You will make sure everyone gets home safe?"

"Don't you worry about a thing Madam Mayor. Your Sheriff's Deputy gave us the go ahead in your absence, and we've got a few good people keeping an eye on things to make sure no one gets a little too celebratory. Now, after two days of hospital food I am sure you are both dying for some real food. The usual?"

"Oh god yes," Regina all but groaned.

"Usual it is," Granny chuckled. "For the rest of you?"

Everyone placed their orders, and then Granny left. Ruby stepped up to both women and leaned down to hug them carefully but firmly. "God I'm so glad you two survived that. Emma, you and I have been friends since you got here. But Regina…well we may not have always been on the same side, but I think we understand where we are each coming from. I think had things been a little different we could have been very good friends and I want you to know that if you want, well that offer stands."

Regina cleared her throat but smiled at the tall woman and nodded. "Thank you Ruby. I…appreciate that. Very much."

"Alright, let me go get your drinks and stuff. Be back in a few."

The family sat and enjoyed their meal, everyone occasionally leaving their seats to go chat with their friends. Regina had found some awkwardness in the fact that with her bandaged hands it was difficult and somewhat painful still for her feed herself. But Emma was there to patiently assist her all the while keeping up a conversation to keep everyone distracted. The independent brunette couldn't have been more thankful for her love's thoughtfulness.

Regina stayed seated most of the time, but did nothing to put off anyone who approached her. She watched as Ruby slipped out the side door with a package and headed in the direction of the library. When the young woman returned fifteen minutes later, her happy expression had been replaced with one of infinite sadness.

Slipping from her seat she went over to where the young woman was busying herself with refilling napkin holders and salt and pepper shakers. "Red…..how is she?" she asked quietly.

Red inhaled slowly and then closed her eyes as she sighed. "Not good. Belle's not taking his death well at all. She's shutting everyone out and is hardly eating anymore. I just….well I couldn't really believe he was her True Love you know," she answered fiddling with the napkins. "But she's so heartbroken right now…."

"Maybe he was and maybe he wasn't," Regina told her, laying a comforting hand over Red's, "But he was her first love. And I think you and I both know how devastating it can be to lose that. Especially when it happens right in front of you."

Red's eyes snapped upwards to meet hers and they shared a look of true understanding and shared grief in that brief moment. Red nodded. "Well I'm not going to give up on her."

"And neither will I. Rumple and I may have not exactly been friends, but we understood each other. And she gave him redemption at the end. We'll help her get through this," Regina assured her.

Mindful of the injured hand resting over hers, Red settled her free hand on Regina's arm and squeezed gently. "Thank you Regina."

Regina nodded and then turned to look for Emma. She was starting to feel tired and her medication was wearing off.

Emma had spotted Regina engaged in a conversation with Ruby, so she decided to seek out the one person who hadn't come over to congratulate them. The pirate was perched on a stool outside, drink in hand and watching the crowd with mixed emotions. She knew that she had broken her heart and if there was one regret about everything that had happened, it was that she'd hurt this man in the process after he'd risked his life for her.

"Killian," she said softly coming up behind him.

She watched him take a healthy swallow and then he turned in his seat and looked up at her with a forced smile. "Swan, dear. It's good to see you and the good Mayor healthy and whole. Congratulations on yet another stunning rescue," he told her in false cheer.

She smiled sadly at him and rested a hand on his shoulder, instantly regretting the pain that flashed behind those gorgeous eyes. "Killian, it's okay. I get it…and I'm sorry. If there is one thing I could take back, it would be that I hurt you so badly."

He was silent for a second and then cleared his throat. "Well you know us pirates. Hazards of the trade. And it's not like I haven't had my own trail of broken hearts I've left behind-"

He finger on his lips silenced him and his shoulders slumped in silent defeat. "You were right in everything you said to me on that island. And I want you to know I did care for you Killian. I wasn't trying to mislead you…I was misleading myself."

"I know love," he told her quietly. "I mean we all FELT whatever that was in that kiss. There was no denying it. Was I heartbroken that it wasn't with me? Yes. But you've stuck your neck out for this lot time and again. Hell you gave even this scoundrel a chance. You deserve to be happy love, and from what I felt, there is no one in any realm who could EVER compete with that," he told her affectionately.

Emma looked at him for a few long seconds and saw that he was genuinely happy for her. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You're a pretty special guy Killian. You'll get your happy ending too."

His roguish smile finally appeared and Emma knew things would be alright between them. "Well as devilishly handsome as I am, I imagine it won't be too long now."

She laughed and swatted his shoulder. But then she hugged him tightly. "Thank you Killian. For everything," she whispered into his ear.

"Anytime love. Anytime," he responded as her returned the embrace.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you are rushing back into the arms of your ex."

Emma felt Hook stiffen in her grasp but she just chuckled. Turning around she took in Regina's raised eyebrow and smirked. "Jealous?" she asked as she sauntered over to her love and wrapped her hands around her.

"Of your mongrel pet pirate? Never."

"Hey now! I-," his protest faded as the two women locked in a passionate kiss and his eyebrows lifted. Well now, broken heart or not, that was damned hot. He decided right then and there that they could insult him all they wanted so long as they made out in front of him like that.

"You're pet is drooling on himself dear," Regina murmured against Emma's lips.

She grinned, but continued their kiss for several moments longer. "Can you blame him? Shall we?"

"Yes," Regina sighed in mild relief. While she had been enjoying the attention, truth was she was overwhelmed and tired and the pain was starting to come back.

"Let's get you back to your home."

"Our home," Regina corrected before she could stop herself.

Emma's eyes opened wide and Killian muttered something about needing a new beer and politely excused himself. "I'm sorry, that just came out. I don't mean to pressure you. I mean we just-" Regina sputtered before Emma cut off her panicking ramblings with a deep kiss.

When they breathlessly broke apart, the smile Emma was wearing made Regina's heart ache. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen and tears came to her eyes though she held them in check. "You really mean that?" Emma whispered.

"Yes," Regina exhaled firmly.

Emma threw her arms around Regina and held her as tightly as she dared, knowing the Queen was likely to be hurting again soon. "I love you," she whispered into her love's ear and Regina brought her own arms up and held Emma to her tightly, wishing she could use her hands just then.

"I love you too dear."

"I wish we could just poof home right now."

Regina chuckled and allowed the amusement to ease them back from the intense emotions. "One of these days I am going to break you from using that term dear."

"Not likely," Emma grinned back at her. "Let me get my parents. I want to pack a few things up from their place. Do you want me to see if they can keep Henry one more night?"

"No, I miss him and I think we could all use a little bonding time alone."

"I'd like that too."

"It's going to take some time to get used to seeing that," Snow admitted to David as she leaned into his shoulder.

"Seeing our daughter utterly in love with the Evil Queen?" David responded as they watched Emma and Regina in yet another prolonged embrace.

"No. Well I mean yes there is that. And the fact that well….she's our daughter and we are now apparently going to be subjected to some very gooey PDA. I just meant the look of pure happiness in Regina's face. She was such a beautiful person before I accidentally got Daniel killed," she said with a sad sigh. After experiencing everything after her ordeal with Cora, Snow had felt horrible for all the pain she had inadvertently caused Regina. "But seeing her like this, it's like she's returning back to who she was before her mother took her innocence away. I'm truly happy for her."

David smiled down at his wife, surprised and proud of her growth over the last several months. And of his own. A part of him was still uncomfortable with the fact that his daughter was the true love of the former evil queen. But he chalked it up to a father's protectiveness over his daughter. He knew his daughter was happy and so was Regina and he knew only good could come about from this union. He also knew she would protect Emma with everything she had and that was enough for him.

"Me too," he agreed as he placed a kiss on Snow's brown." Looks like they're ready to head home. Let's go get our things."

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Later that night, after they had both had spent a relaxing evening with their son, talking about anything and everything, the two women headed up bed. "Well, he seemed to take the news pretty well," Emma commented as she began undoing the buttons on Regina's blouse for her.

She didn't miss the increased breathing under her fingertips, but she forced herself to keep her hands and voice steady and her eyes on Regina's. Regina cleared her throat and nodded. "He did. Although his casual comment about us maybe needing some time for it to heal has me a little worried."

Emma nodded in understanding. When they had told Henry of the price they'd paid he'd gotten a sad look in his eyes for a little bit but was more concerned about how they were handling it. They had been honest with him in that both of them felt the ache in them where it had once been. But they had reassured him that it would be okay and they would adjust. He'd gotten that look that Regina had decided was a scary combination of both herself and Emma. It was almost like he was looking right through them. Then he'd smiled. "Maybe you have lost your magic. Or maybe it just needs some time to heal as well."

Neither had a response for that at the time and Henry had let the matter drop. "I just hope he doesn't get his hopes up too much."

By now Emma had fully unbuttoned Regina's shirt and her hands had settled on Regina's waist, her thumbs gently circling soft skin. "He's a strong kid. He'll be okay," Emma reassured her. Then before she lost control she stepped back. "I'm going to go change in the bathroom. If you need anything I'll be right back."

She turned to leave but Regina's soft voice stopped her. "You don't have to leave."

Emma swallowed hard and turned back around. "Are….are you sure?"

A smoldering look entered Regina's eyes. "Yes," she purred as she stepped into Emma's personal space.

Emma groaned as she felt her body respond strongly to the scent of apples and something else that was uniquely Regina. "Sweetheart, you're in pain, your hands can barely take any pressure and I don't want to hurt you."

"Then make me forget," Regina whispered against her lips.

Emma's breath left her shakily and her entire body trembled with desire. God she wanted this woman so badly. Her hands settled gently on Regina's hips, her thumbs softly stroking tantalizing flesh. She captured soft lips with her own, losing herself for awhile in the sensations. Slowly she guided them both backwards, towards the massive bed, her fingers pushing the silky shirt off her lover as they reached the edge of the bed.

Wrapping her arms around her Queen, the blonde moved her kisses from her mouth, across her jaw, and trailed her lips down the smooth column of the brunette's neck to nip and suck gently at her pulse point. A groan filled her ears, and arms tightened around her own body, though the bandaged hands held away.

Emma sighed into her lover's shoulder, and rested her head there for a minute as she placed soothing kisses along the soft skin and eased them both down a bit. When she knew she could speak without her voice shaking she lifted her eyes to meet vulnerable brown.

"I want nothing more than to make sweet love to you my Queen," she husked, smiling as she felt Regina's breath catch at the endearment. She leaned in to kiss her passionately to back up her words before she let them both down gently.

"I feel a 'but' in there somewhere," Regina sighed a few minutes later as she rested her forehead against Emma's afterwards.

"But….I don't want to rush this. You deserve to have this done right. I want to take you out to nice dinners and shower you with flowers and gifts and all those silly cliché things. And I want our first time together to be when we aren't both loaded up on medications and in pain," she told the brunette, admitting to her own aches for the first time.

Regina pulled back at this, concern in her eyes. "Emma, you said you felt fine. Why didn't you say anything?"

Emma smiled at her in assurance. "I'm just sore sweetheart, but a little more rest and stretching and I'll be as good as new," she promised.

She wasn't quite expecting the suddenly hooded look directed her way. "Oh I think I can help you with that…stretching," the mayor all but purred at her.

Emma blinked and then laughed. "Oh my god I cannot believe you just said that," she teased.

Only slightly embarrassed at herself for saying the admittedly cheesy pick-up line, Regina blushed but chuckled as well. "Yes, well, your crass ways seem to have rubbed off on me Sheriff," she sniffed.

The intense mood thankfully broken, Emma just smiled affectionately at Regina and then kissed her softly once more as she helped Regina out of her pants and then into a nightgown before stripping quickly out of her own and pulling the borrowed nightshirt over her own head.

The two slipped into the bed, Regina's bandaged hands resting on her torso as Emma snuggled carefully up against her side and wrapped a warm and protective arm around her waist. "I wish I could touch you right now," Regina told her into the silence.

Emma raised up on her one elbow and looked down at the brunette in the darkness of the room. Gently she took one wrist in her hand and eased the hand up to rest ever so slightly over her left breast. "You are my Queen, right here," she whispered.

The hand against her chest twitched, and a noise escaped the brunette's throat as tears filled her eyes. Emma smiled lovingly at her Queen, and the hand fell away as she leaned in for one last tender kiss. That night they fell into a deep sleep, wrapped in the warmth and love of each other and comforted by the fact that no matter what they may face, they would no longer have to face it alone.

_That's not the beginning of the end  
>That's the return to yourself<br>The return to innocence  
>Love - Devotion<br>Feeling - Emotion__  
>Love - Devotion<br>Feeling - Emotion__  
>Don't be afraid to be weak<br>Don't be too proud to be strong  
>Just look into your heart my friend<br>That will be the return to yourself  
>The return to innocence<em>_  
>If you want, then start to laugh<br>If you must, then start to cry  
>Be yourself don't hide<br>Just believe in destiny__  
>Don't care what people say<br>Just follow your own way  
>Don't give up and use the chance<br>To return to innocence__  
>That's not the beginning of the end<br>That's the return to yourself  
>The return to innocence<em>_  
>Don't care what people say<br>Follow just your own way Follow just your own way  
>Don't give up, don't give up<br>To return, to return to innocence.  
>If you want then laugh<br>If you must then cry  
>Be yourself don't hide<br>Just believe in destiny._

"Return to Innocence" by Enigma


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or followed my stories as of late. I decided to go ahead and move forward with this one a little more and will probably putter away at it though I will most likely be focusing on a couple of my other stories more. Plus the semester is about to start and I have some heavy classes. But one of them is a composition class and I am very excited for it because the last time I was in a writing/English class was...well over two decades ago let's just say. So I am hoping that this will help me improve my writing :) Also as a treat (hopefully)...lots of fluff and feels and some sexy times ahead. Enjoy!**

**==^^SQSQ^^== ==^^SQSQ^^==**

"Well Madame Mayor, it appears your injuries are healing quite nicely," Whale commented as he came back into the room where Regina and Emma had been waiting for the results on her latest scans. "Any residual nerve pain?" he asked as he settled onto his stool in front of the brunette and began to gently remove the few smaller bandages that Regina still had on her hands.

"Every now and then I will get these….lances of pain. But they only last for a few seconds before they quickly fade and it happens only every other day or so."

"Well that is to be expected. The body is an amazing thing and the recuperative abilities astounding when you stop to appreciate it. You nearly fried your central nervous system, but the nerves that were showing damage on your first scans are showing signs of regeneration and some are back to their normal functions already. It may take some time yet, but those flashes of pain are most likely a good thing."

"How do you figure?" Emma asked curiously.

"Pain is typically associated with an overload of sensation to the nerve receptors. In your case, Madame Mayor, some of those nerve receptors were damaged to the point of not showing signs of functioning properly or at all. It is common with electrocution victims to suffer similar damage along the path that the current took when travelling through their bodies. Those flashes of pain are likely those nerve receptors being jump-started as they heal. Ah, here we go," he commented as he removed the last bandage and gently probed at the tender new flesh on Regina's hands.

She winced slightly as he hit a few sore spots, but she bit her tongue from rebuking him as she would have in the past. "Sorry Your Majesty," he apologized sincerely as he caught the sudden tension in her body.

"It's ok Victor," she told him with a tight smile.

He looked up at her and cocked his head to the side and sat back on his stool looking at her for a minute. "You really have come a long way haven't you Regina?" he remarked somewhat in awe and…pride?

She blushed slightly and looked away, thinking about their complicated past. She cleared her throat. "Haven't we all," she simply remarked, and he let out a slightly amused noised before he picked up her chart and made a few notes in it.

"It would seem we have. Ok Madame Mayor," he said scribbling on a prescription pad as he went back to business. "Those burns are healing much nicer than I had hoped for. With the exception of that one on your palm, I want you to leave the bandages off every few hours each day. At night be sure to cover them though and apply this cream when they are covered. It will continue to speed recovery and reduce scarring. In another couple of days you should be able to leave off all the bandages for a few hours at a time and I think by next week you should be healed enough to not need the bandages at all though the new skin will still be delicate."

"Thanks Doc," Emma said as she reached out to take the prescription he tore off. She looked at it and squinted. "Geez, is it like a genetic thing no matter what land doctors are that their handwriting is illegible?"

He just smirked and then looked at Regina. "You are also cleared to return to work, but light duty only of course. Don't push yourself- if it hurts then don't do it. Over doing it risks opening the newly healed skin and you risk infection and scarring," he warned. He scribbled something else on his chart and then shut it. "If you experience anything more than what you are going through or open one of the burns then come back in and see me. Otherwise, you can come back in two weeks for a final exam as I believe that will be sufficient time for your hands to be fully healed."

He nodded and then moved towards the door before pausing and then turned back to them and cleared his throat. "One last thing….and I hope that you don't take offense to this I only have your best interests in mind as your doctor. But it's clear that you two are involved in a relationship now and well….I would ask that you also refrain from any…intimate activities until I see you in two weeks."

Both women's faces went scarlet, and Regina's mouth opened and closed several times as her anger flared. "How dare you-,?!" she began, completely flustered.

Whale had the decency to look somewhat chagrined, but he held his ground and looked a little helplessly at Emma. "Your Majesty I truly meant no offense and I am not asking nor require details I am just giving you my professional suggestion much as I would to a set of new parents or other similar circumstances where such activities might endanger the well-being of my patient's recovery."

Emma could tell he was being sincere and she rested a gentling hand on Regina's forearm. "Hey it's ok. I don't think he's getting all pervy on us, and he's probably right," she tried to soothe her embarrassed partner.

Regina quieted, but she continued to glare at the doctor who held up his hands in defense. "Nothing discussed will ever leave this room Regina. Patient –doctor confidentiality and all that. Like I said, I am not trying to dig for any details. But it is clear the two of you have become quite close in a short amount of time and now that I have given you clearance to allow you some freedom from the bandages and your hands are doing much better, I didn't want you to overdo it…in any aspect of your life. I apologize for being so forward."

Regina huffed and sank back the exam table and Emma offered him an embarrassed smile. "It's ok Doc. It was probably a good reminder for us. Thank you for everything."

Whale muttered a goodbye and then fled while he could, leaving the two blushing women alone in the room. Emma scratched the back of her neck and chuckled nervously. "Well…that was um….awkward."

Regina was silent for a minute and then sighed. "And frustrating," she admitted quietly as she stared at her hands. Truth be told, she had been relieved to hear that she could remove the bandages for a few hours a day for a number of reasons, but one of them was so that she could touch her love freely. Apparently, that was still off the approved activities list for another two weeks and she wasn't too happy with that.

Emma sensed her disappointment and gathered the brunette into her arms. "Hey, come here. It's ok. I mean I'm just as frustrated, but we said we would take this nice and slow and I don't want to risk you getting hurt just because we jumped the gun on this. Besides, we still get to hold each other at night, and make out like teenagers whenever we aren't being pestered by everyone," she told Regina with a playful glint in her eye as she leaned in for a reassuring kiss.

When she pulled back the look in her eye had transformed into a smoldering one. "Besides, once you get the green light for alllll activities I plan on giving these babies a very thorough workout."

Regina's frustration faded in light of that promise and her eyebrow quirked upwards as her lips twitched into a smirk of her own. "Do you now Miss Swan? I must remind you that I am very demanding and have high performance expectations….in all things."

"Well don't you worry that pretty little head of yours because you won't be disappointed," Emma returned, with a cocky grin of her own.

Regina's smirk grew into a sexy smile. "I'll be sure to hold you to that promise Sheriff," she purred as she leaned in and kissed the blonde senseless before she pushed away from the table and stalked out of the room leaving the breathless woman to catch her bearings.

Emma watched the brunette leave, noting the extra sway in her hips, and finally managed to shake herself out of her stupor. Catching up with the shorter woman a few seconds later she leaned in. "Challenge accepted….My Queen," she purred back at Regina, and smirked as the other woman almost tripped at the title. Oh this was going to be an interesting two weeks for sure.

**==^^SQSQ^^== ==^^SQSQ^^==**

It had been a long boring week at work and Emma was sitting behind her desk playing trashcan basketball when her father came back from his patrol around town. She shot her next basket, watched in pleasure as it sank and raised her hands in mock celebration. "Nuthin' but net!"

David laughed and dropped into his chair across from her. "You aren't using the reports that you're supposed to be turning into the Mayor as your basketballs again are you?"

"Nah. I turned those all in already."

He put a hand over his chest in mock shock. "You finished everything early?" he teased.

"Yeah yeah….make fun all you want. But I decided it's not a good thing to piss off the woman you're madly in love with if you don't want to end up on the couch. Besides other than chasing Pongo three times and rescuing Mrs. Shue's cat…again, and that one little incident with the Lost Boys, there wasn't much else to do."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I don't know when I am going to get used to hearing that from you."

"What, that I love the Evil Queen?" she asked a tad bit defensively.

He just smiled fondly at her. "She hasn't been the Evil Queen in a long time Emma and your mother and I know that. I just meant you being head over heels in love with someone. But I'm happy for you….very happy that you found your true love."

Emma blushed and fiddled with the pen on her desk.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"After you and mom found each other and everything….how long….when did…." She trailed off as her face flushed crimson.

He smiled patiently at her and after she floundered for a few more moments he reached across and grasped her hand. "You can talk to me about anything Emma. Especially about this….there's no one who knows better about the rush of emotions and feelings than your mother and I."

She released a laugh at herself and shook her head. "God it's all so…overwhelming. Every time I see her my heart wants to beat right out of my chest and I feel like I can't even breathe sometimes."

He smiled knowingly and after squeezing her hand once he let go and sat back. "And you know the even crazier thing?" he asked.

"What?"

"It will never go away. It might become a little more manageable as the years pass, but your mother still makes me feel that way almost all the damn time."

"When did you ask her to marry you?"

David's eyebrow lifted a little and he smiled at the nervous and very rushed question. He watched Emma flush a little more red and chuckled. "Well as I understand it, in this world that can sometimes take quite a while yes?"

She nodded in confirmation. "I imagine that in this world True Love is very rare. But in our world it was a common enough occurrence that people knew it was usually a whirlwind romance. With your mother and I there were a lot of political circumstances that had to be dealt with first, but I knew I wanted to marry her after that day on the bridge. Most people back home who found their true love would be engaged within a short amount of time and married as quickly as they could."

Emma was silent for awhile as she digested that, and David allowed her the silence. "And…did any of those supposed true love's end in divorce or…whatever?"

"Well there were always the few who THOUGHT they were true love's and then ended up not being and yes….those marriages would sometimes be dissolved. But the majority really were true love, and as far as I know the only way those marriages ended was when one of them passed away."

"Huh."

They sat in silence for a little while longer and he watched his daughter's face as various expressions and emotions chased themselves around. He stood up and dragged his chair over next to hers and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Look kid. I know you had a pretty lousy life…that's apparent from how little you want to talk about it with anyone- including Regina. And for that I am truly sorry, and I know that nothing your mother and I can ever do will make up for it. But we want to be here for you now and support you in every way that we can. I know you have had to rely on yourself for most of your life and that you've been through so much hurt that opening yourself up to someone like this has got to be terrifying. I know because it scared the hell out of me," he admitted with a chuckle.

That managed to get a smile out of her and he pressed on. "Some days it still scares me just how much I love your mother and you will feel the same way too for the rest of your life. But this love that you and Regina share? The reason your mother and I and pretty much everyone else don't fight you on it is because if what we felt when that wave hit us was even a fraction of what you two feel for each other? Well there really is nothing in this world that will ever be able to separate you two again. You will always find each other."

"Just like you and mom?"

"Just like us," he assured her. "So if you're worried that you might be rushing into things or that it's too soon, or that it might fade over time? Don't be. There are no time limits, and there is no right or wrong on how fast or slow you have to take things. Only you know what is in your heart, and if you want to drag her down to the station right now and have me marry you I would," he told her with a teasing smile.

She blushed and shook her head but then she leaned into his shoulder and exhaled as a look of relief and peace settle over her. "Thanks dad. I needed that," she told him as they enjoyed a few minutes of father daughter bonding time.

He kissed the side of her head. "Anything for you princess."

"Daaaad," she whined as she pushed him off her then. He laughed and stood to move back over to his desk so he could start writing up his own patrol report. "You know I hate that term. It's bad enough being the Savior," she pouted in a very un-princess like manner that only made her father's grin grow bigger.

"Yes well you are never going to disabuse your mother of that notion. And you had better be prepared for her to want a full on 'royal' styled wedding when you do get married."

"Maybe I should just get Regina down here and elope," Emma groaned as she dropped her head onto her desk. But when she raised it a minute later she had a hopeful look on her face. "Think you could tame her a bit?"

David laughed. "I can try," he promised. "So how long do I have to work with?" he asked with a knowing gleam in his eye.

Emma looked around just to be sure and then pulled a well worn folded piece of paper out from under the blotter on her desk and handed it to him with a shy look in her eyes. "I- I still need to talk to Henry first, because I want to make sure yanno….that he's ok with everything. But I wanted to ask her next week."

David looked at the picture on the paper and then gave his daughter a massive smile. "It's beautiful Emma. I will try and keep your mother from butting in too much. This is about you and Regina."

"Thanks dad," she said in relief. "Just don't tell anyone else until afterwards. Especially mom!"

"Oh trust me. I love your mother dearly, but if I tell her everyone in town will know by tomorrow morning."

"You're the best. I gotta head out to pick Henry up from school. Just leave the report on my desk and forward the calls to my cell once you lock up for the evening."

"Will do, Sheriff. Have a good evening."

"You too, say hi to mom for me. And thanks again for everything dad."

She left and David looked back at his paperwork with a huge smile on his face. He might have missed out on the first 28 years of her life, and he knew that their choice to send her to this world had cost her dearly in personal suffering and sacrifice. But it was moments like this that he had faith that they would be able to put their past behind them and move forward as a family. They still had a little ways to go, but he and Snow would do their damndest to be there and support Emma as much as they could no matter what. Even if it meant unconditionally accepting that their former nemesis was their daughter's true love. And really, it made a crazy and almost poetic kind of sense to him. He knew that Snow was having a harder time of it simply because Regina had once been her step-mother. David himself tried not to think about how crazy their family tree was. But he was happy for them both and he knew that this would be their biggest chance at healing the gap between everyone. Personally, he was looking forward to walking his daughter down the aisle when the time came.

**==^^SQSQ^^== ==^^SQSQ^^==**

_One week later…_

"So what's up ma?"

"What do you mean Henry?"

"Well, for one, I've been talking to you for like the last ten minutes and I don't think you've heard one word. Plus, well you pulled me out of school to come down here and walk and it's kind of obvious you want to talk about something."

Emma smiled affectionately at her son and ruffled his hair before hugging him. "You're right, I do want to talk to you about something."

"Is everything ok?"

Her smile softened and he let out a small breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Things couldn't be better Henry….they really couldn't," she answered in an emotional voice as she hugged him tightly again. Normally he'd be protesting the affection, but after the last few months, well… she needed this. And honestly, he did too.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes but slipped her arm through his as they continued their stroll along the beach. "Henry you know I love your mother very much right?"

"Um duh? True Love's Kiss," he teased her.

She blushed. "I know. But I mean this is probably all very sudden for everyone and I know that my parents and everyone else really are trying and sometimes it's difficult and your mom and I don't blame them. But I was just wondering if this has been hard for you in some way?"

He opened his mouth to quickly reassure her that he was fine, but he could see that she wanted him to be completely honest and so he closed his mouth and took a minute to answer her. "It hasn't been hard for me like it has for the others. I was just as surprised as everyone else at first, but the more I thought about it…well it was really there all along. I mean even when the two of you were enemies, you still saved her from that fire, and stopped the mob after the curse broke. You stood up for her when others wouldn't and when she had her powers back she could have killed you or…something. But she never did. And when one of you was wrong about the other, you would apologize - even if it was grudgingly," he chuckled.

"Was it a little weird at first? Yeah it was. And awkward. I mean I didn't even know that either of you were…um…yanno…," he trailed off a little embarrassed by the somewhat adult turn of their talk.

"Into women?" Emma supplied with a gentle laugh.

"Yeah," he admitted. "And it's not like I have a problem with that at all," he rushed to assure her. "But um…I guess it wasn't quite as common back in the Enchanted Forest…at least not with royalty, so I had to put up with a few remarks about having true lesbian moms at first," he admitted with an annoyed huff of irritation that sounded so much like Regina, Emma almost did a double take.

Then she frowned and stopped their stroll and looked down at him. "Henry, why didn't you tell us that? Who was saying those things?"

He shrugged it off and smiled up at her. "Don't worry about it. I don't think most of them meant any harm about it, but there were a couple who weren't being nice about it. I reminded them that my lesbian mom's saved all their collective as- um butts, and that since grandma and grandpa didn't have a problem with it, they would do well not to tick off all the town royals with their narrow minded prejudice," he stated firmly. "No one's said anything since."

Emma noted his amended wording, but in light of her son's defense she could only smile at him in pride. "God you're growing up so fast," she stated proudly as she drew him in for another hug. "Well I'm still sorry you had to deal with that, but everything's ok now?"

"Yeap, and I couldn't be happier either ma."

"Me either Henry…which is why," she trailed off swallowing nervously and running a hand through her hair as she chuckled at herself.

He just looked up at her, his eyebrow quirked upwards as he waited for her. She reached into her pocket and pulled the small box out and handed it to him. His eyes widened as he carefully took it. "Is this…?" he asked in an awed whisper, his young voice full of hope and excitement.

She smiled in relief, but felt herself blushing. "Do you think she'll like it?" she asked shyly, hinting at him to open it.

He did, and he gasped in approval and awe. "Oh wow….Emma…ma this is beautiful! Oh my god mom is gonna love this!" he told her excitedly as he held the open box close to inspect the detail. It was quite possibly the most beautiful piece of jewelry he'd ever seen.

"You really think so?" she asked after a minute.

He looked up, and gave her a blinding smile. "Most definitely. So….you're gonna ask my mom to marry you?"

She knelt in the sand in front of him and rested her hands on his shoulders and took a deep breath. "Henry Mills, I would love to ask your mother's hand in marriage, if that meets your approval. If….if this is too soon for you, or you are having second thoughts-," her words were cut off as he closed the box and threw his hands around her neck.

"Of course it's ok ma. All I've ever wanted is for everyone to be happy, but most especially the two of you. This is so much better of a happy ending than I ever could have dreamed of, and I-," but his young voice choked up and they held each other tightly as their emotions overwhelmed them for a few minutes and they basked in their love and joy.

Finally Emma let go of her son and sat back on her heels, wiping her face on her shoulder as she brushed away Henry's stray tears. "When are you going to ask her?" Henry asked eagerly as they sorted themselves out and his mom climbed back to her feet and brushed the sand off her jeans. He handed her the ring back and she slid it into her pocket.

"Well, if it's alright with you, I would like to do it tomorrow night."

"Are you going to do something romantic?"

"Of course!" she teased him in a 'duh' tone.

"I can stay with grandma and grandpa,"

"I am never going to get used to hearing you calling them that," Emma chuckled. "But kid, you don't have to feel like you can't be there-,"

"Ma," he interrupted. "I know I'm still a kid, but I'm old enough to not be hurt or upset when you and mom might need some time alone. This is your moment together and it should be something special between just the two of you. Besides, I know I'll get all the details afterwards," he grinned at her.

She ruffled his hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "You really are something special Henry. I love you son."

"I love you too ma."

"Come on, let's go say hi to Ruby."

"Awesome! I'm starving!"

"When are you not?"

**==^^SQSQ^^== ==^^SQSQ^^==**

Ruby and Granny stared down at the small stack of hundred dollar bills in front of them and then looked up at Emma in slight shock. "Emma? Wh-what is this for?"

"I need a favor."

"A favor?" they gasped in unison.

"I want you to rent your diner out tomorrow night for a private party for two."

"You what?" Ruby asked confused. Granny narrowed her eyes a bit.

"I take it you are looking for a more romantic atmosphere?"

"I wouldn't impose on you both like this, but you are the only place in town to serve food and-"

"We'll do it. And we are not taking a dime of your money," Granny said in a no nonsense tone.

"Eugenia, I can't-"

"Emma dear, you and your love saved our asses…more than once. Yes she cursed us, but then we've all done things we've regretted horribly in our lives and she's fought long and hard to put that behind her. A lot of people in this town might resent her for cursing us all to this land, but to be honest, I love it here. We both do. So you put that money right back in your wallet and you let Red and I take care of things."

Emma stared at her, and Red did too. "Granny…are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Now, I take it this is going to be a very special night?" she asked with a knowing grin and a raised eyebrow.

Emma blushed. "Um, yeah it is."

Red's eyes snapped back to Emma and then her hands went to her mouth as she let out a small yelp of surprised delight. "Oh my god! Are you-"

"Hush girl!" her Granny snapped at her, despite the fact that they were ensconced safely in the back office. "Pups," she muttered rolling her eyes.

"You're proposing?!" Red whispered excitedly.

Emma blushed a deeper color, but since they would have to be in on the whole plan she knew they needed to know. She pulled the ring out of her pocket and opened it for their inspection. Ruby had to press her hands over her mouth as she squealed in excitement. Granny uncrossed her arms and leaned forward, stunned by the intricate ring.

"Heavens above sweetheart. That's….that's the most incredible ring I've ever since in all my years," she said breathlessly. "How on earth-?" she trailed off looking up at Emma who had a shy smile.

"I have a friend back in Boston who is a jeweler. He does custom pieces and he owed me. I gave him an idea of what I wanted and he sent me a design the next day. I thought it was perfect."

"It is child. Your friend is incredibly talented," Granny said in obvious approval.

"Thanks," Emma said still blushing. "So yeah…I was hoping to go for something a little classy tomorrow night? And can you make her favorite meal?"

"Don't you worry about a thing. Not much chance to get all fancied up around here…might be fun to get all gussied up for a night," Granny said looking more and more invested in the whole plan. "I have a proposal for you."

"Ok."

"No matter how much we fix this place up, it's still the diner. For this you really do deserve a more romantic atmosphere. So, I will call Marco over to fill in for me and I know the girls wouldn't mind an extra shift, and Red and I can come over and make your meal there and serve you at home. We can stay out of the way in the kitchen and then let ourselves out after you're done with your meal."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Of course we will Emma," Red told her, resting her hand on Emma's arm and squeezing it reassuringly.

Emma smiled brilliantly and wrapped her arms around them both. "You guys are the best. So let's talk times…."

**==^^SQSQSQ^^== ==^^SQSQSQ^^==**

Regina entered her house after a long and tiring day at work. It had taken her almost two weeks to catch up on the backlog of work her from enforced convalescence, and despite everyone's new-found respect towards her, she still had to deal with the tedious task of dealing with their requests, complaints, and problems. On top of that her appointment with Whale had run late and while she was happy to finally be released back to full duty and activity, she had run an hour later than usual. A soon as she closed the door and looked up however, she drew up short at the sight in front of her. Her bag and keys dropped to the floor from nerveless fingers. The lights had been dimmed, candles decorated various surface throughout the house, and there was a heavenly smell coming from deeper within. But what took her breath away was her beloved, standing in front of her in a stunning black dress that showcased her toned limbs and contrasted with the soft golden curls that spilled along pale shoulders.

"Em-Emma?" she breathed in amazement. The blonde stalked forward, moving far more gracefully in her heels than Regina ever thought possible, and brought out the single red rose she had been hiding behind her back.

"Welcome home sweetheart," Emma said as she leaned in to kiss her love tenderly before presenting her with the rose.

Tears in her eyes, but a smile on her lips Regina looked up at the incredible woman in front of her. "You really do never cease to amaze me," she whispered reverently as she lifted the rose to gently inhale its intoxicating fragrance, the soft petals caressing her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt the tension beginning to leave her body.

"I have a special dinner prepared for you, but I know it's been a tiring day. Dinner won't be for a little while yet, so go upstairs. There's a warm bath waiting for you. I'll come get you when it's time."

Regina couldn't say anything around the lump in her throat, so she just offered the blonde a watery smile of gratitude and then pulled her down for a deeper kiss before taking her leave. Upstairs she laid the flower on the bed and began stripping out of her clothes as she made her way to the bathroom. Inside, it was dark except for the flickering soft light of the many candles that adorned the counters and sills. She trailed her fingers through the water, amazed that it was still soothingly hot and eagerly slipped into the tub and settled back with a contented sigh. Emma had even poured in her favorite salts and soap, the scents further soothing her tension away as she drifted in physical and emotional bliss.

A little while later the water was beginning to cool, and feeling much more refreshed and relaxed, Regina slipped from the tub and went to dress for dinner. They had both been doing little things for each other as of late-small tokens of affection here and thoughtful acts there. But this was far beyond any of that. Emma had obviously put a lot of effort into tonight and so Regina wanted to show her how much she appreciated it. She pulled out the dress she knew Emma loved and slipped into it after donning her expensive lingerie. The brunette had avoided getting her hair wet, so she brushed it until her dark locks shone brilliantly in the light and retouched her make-up.

As she was finishing, Emma knocked lightly and slipped into the room, and Regina felt her heart beat a little faster as the blonde took in her figure and immediately went breathless as she moved up behind Regina. "God you are so beautiful," she murmured as she brushed her fingers lightly up the brunette's exposed back and neck.

Regina shivered and stood swiftly, pulling Emma into a heated kiss. They stood wrapped up in each other's embrace for several long minutes, before Emma pulled back, breathing hard. She smiled warmly at her love and gently wiped a bit of smudged lipstick away. "As much as I would love to take you to bed right now, dinner is waiting downstairs."

"You cooked?" Regina asked, stunned.

Emma laughed at this and the charged atmosphere relaxed its hold on them. "No," she admitted. "But tonight you will dine like a Queen. I promise."

Curious, and admittedly hungry, Regina allowed the blonde to lead them from the bedroom down to the dining room. The table was set with her finest china, and the lighting dimmed to an intimate level. Emma pulled out Regina's chair, and then watched a bit surprised as Emma sat in her own chair.

Before she could ask, the door from their kitchen swung open and she watched as Granny and Red entered, both dressed in finer wear than Regina had ever seen them both in. Red expertly opened a bottle of wine and then poured a small amount into a glass and handed it to Regina with a quiet, 'Your Majesty' as she waited for the Queen's approval.

Regina stared at the young brunette, but saw no hint of sarcasm or resentment. She sipped at the wine and closed her eyes at the burst of flavor on her tongue. "This is exquisite Ms. Lucas," she said in approval and held out her glass for more.

In the meantime, Eugenia was serving them both salads and was waiting patiently with the peppercorn mill. Once the two women were settled in with their first course and their wine, they Lucas women disappeared into the kitchen. Regina stared at her salad and then at Emma and reached for the blonde's hand.

"Emma…thank you," she told her love as she squeezed the blonde's hand tightly.

"Your welcome. Now, tell me about your day."

They settled into the meal and an easy conversational rapport as they progressed through the courses. When dinner was completed and the Lucas women were clearing their plates away, Regina reached out and settled a hand on Granny's arm.

"Eugenia…I…thank you so much for doing this. I don't know how she talked you into this…but….thank you. And…if I never said this…I'm sorry for all that I have wronged you in the past."

Granny looked more than a little nonplussed by the heartfelt gratitude and apology for a few moments before she smiled warmly at the Queen and patted her arm. "Like I told your woman, we've all got a past we aren't proud of. But that's what it is now Regina- the past. Be proud of who you are now and hold on to what you have. Besides…this old wolf loves it here."

"Thank you," Regina repeated quietly, blushing ever so slightly.

The two women slipped off into the kitchen once more and the brunette looked over at Emma who was smiling warmly at her. A minute later they were being served their dessert and Red stepped in between the two women distracting the Queen with small talk over the wine brand while Granny set Emma's plate down and deftly slipped the blonde the small velvet box.

She stepped back as Emma placed it on her lap and covered it with her napkin and then nodded to Red. She looked at the two women. "Well ladies, the kitchen is nearly cleaned and the leftover's are stored away in your refrigerator. We'll just finish tidying up and then let ourselves out the side door and leave you two to it. It was our pleasure to be of service to you both."

Emma snagged the older woman in a one armed hug. "Thank you Granny."

"Yes, everything was divine Eugenia. You really outdid yourself tonight. And Red? I must say that you my dear, have been holding back. You have an incredible taste in wine."

"Wolf senses," Red joked with a wink.

Regina and Emma chuckled and bid their friends goodnight. The two women slipped back into the kitchen and left the couple alone to finish their dessert. As Regina daintily nibbled on the decadent dessert, she moaned in pleasure.

"My god that woman's talent's are wasted on a diner."

"Tell me about it. I mean don't get me wrong, I would hate for her to leave the diner, but she needs to expand or something. This town needs something a little more…upscale."

"I will happily encourage and expedite any such effort," Regina grinned as she savored another bite.

Emma laughed and then took a deep breath as the nerves finally hit. She swallowed and looked up at her love. "Did you enjoy tonight sweetheart?"

A delicate eyebrow arched her way. "Do you seriously need to ask that my dear? I haven't been treated to this level of….pampering or service since….before," she said with a general wave. "Love, tonight was absolutely incredible. It was perfect," she told the blonde as she moved to squeeze a restless hand.

Hazel eyes locked on brown and silence filled the room as pale fingers dusted lightly over freshly healed olive skin still tinged slightly pink. "Regina, you know how much I love you. And I know how much you love me. Ever since that kiss, there hasn't been a day that has gone by that I don't thank whatever Fates or Gods there are that brought us together. I have spent most of my life wondering why I was never good enough for anyone. I…I had begun to go numb inside…in here," she told the brunette as she pulled her hand and laid it over her heart.

"And then I found myself in some backwater town where this crazy bitch of a Mayor challenged me every step of the way and you made me _feel _again. It wasn't love at first sight, but it opened the door to let all those other emotions I had buried away so deeply out of fear. You pushed me every step of the way, but in doing so you helped give something back to me that I had lost a long time ago. My sense of self-worth. I know it may seem crazy, but you forced me to step up my game. To become a better person. To prove to myself that I WAS worth something."

Emma had slid out of her chair and was kneeling next to her Queen who was watching her with tears in her eyes at the heartfelt confession. "Some days I still don't know what I did to have this intense love in my heart that it feels like it's going to explode every time I look at you. But I know that no matter what happens, I will always fight to stay by your side….forever if you will have me," she finished softly as she lifted the small box in her hand.

"Oh….Emma," Regina gasped as what was happening finally registered. The tears spilled and her hand flew to her mouth as she looked at her kneeling beloved and then at the opened box. She gasped again as she caught sight of the beautifully intricate ring nestled within the velvet.

With shaky hands she pulled it out, and examined the craftsmanship and representation more closely. The band was white gold and nestled in between two swan's heads was an amethyst encrusted queen's crown. The loving thought that went into the design of the ring was almost too much for the redeemed woman and she slipped it on her finger and looked at it for a few breathless seconds before she pulled the blonde to her in a crushing embrace and sobbed a 'yes' into her neck.

"Alright pup, we got the video Emma wanted for Henry and her parents. Let's let them have their privacy," Granny whispered quietly, trying to hide that she had just had to wipe a couple of stray tears herself.

Red let the door where they'd been peeking through, close silently and slipped back a few feet before she allowed herself to sniffle. "That was like….the most beautiful thing ever Granny."

Granny gave her a soft smile. "That it was child. Come on, let's go have a little celebration of our own shall we?"

Red wiped her tears away and grinned as she picked up her bag and they slipped out of the house.

**==^^SQSQ^^== ==^^SQSQ^^==**

The couple continued their tight embrace for a long time, simply soaking up the elated joy and love that was coursing through every fiber of their being, leaving them both light-headed in its wake. When they pulled back, Emma stood and pulled Regina to her feet. They traded light kisses before resting their foreheads against each other, their eyes saying more than words ever could.

Their trip up to the bedroom was interspersed with increasingly frequent and passionate bouts of kisses, until they reached the top of the stairs where Regina all but slammed Emma against the wall in a desperate need to deepen their connection. Emma welcomed the rough demand and after several minutes of allowing Regina to plunder her mouth she slid strong hands down her soon to be lover's thighs and bent slightly to get a good hold before she lifted.

Regina gasped and tightened her hold around the blonde's neck, feeling her arousal ratchet up even higher at the display of strength. She sometimes forgot just how much strength the other woman's lanky frame hid. Emma moved them rapidly towards the bedroom, groaning and her step faltering as she crossed into the bedroom as Regina leaned in to nip at her neck. "Fuck Regina," she panted, struggling to keep them both upright until she reached the bed.

A soft husky chuckle ghosted across her neck and she shivered at the sensations that shot through her. "That is the plan dear," Regina told her in a voice that was pure sin.

Kicking the door closed, Emma managed to get them to the bed and carefully set her precious burden down before she leaned in to claim another deep kiss. Regina slid back on the bed, Emma crawling up higher to follow her as they reclined on the pillowed surface, hands wandering freely as their bodies moved in tandem, seeking to drive their pleasure higher.

Many long minutes later, Emma's lips and tongue began to travel south, as her right hand slid under Regina to drag the zip on her dress down. The brunette arched into her, making the access easier and causing them both to whimper as their breasts pressed into each other. Manicured nails, which had been raking across exposed skin now sought to free Emma of her own clothing and in short time the two women were free of their clothing.

Emma slid back into her lover's embrace gently, and their lips met in a tender kiss as their bodies finally slid against each other without interference. Soft gasps of pleasure escaped from both of them as their breathing caught even as their hearts sped up. Within seconds the kiss deepened, and hands began exploring newly exposed flesh, stirring their passion even higher. Emma's leg slipped in between Regina's and she groaned along with her fiancé as wetness immediately coated her thigh as she pressed into Regina's core.

Nails raked down her back hard enough to mark, and Emma hissed in pleasure as she leaned in to bite and suckle gentle on an exposed pulse point. She was rewarded with a soft cry of her name as Regina bucked up into her leg, and she began a slow and steady rhythm as she kissed her way along fine cheekbones, plump lips, slender neck and delicate collar bone.

Regina for her part was almost terrified with the intensity of the emotions that were surging through her. Even with Daniel it had never been this overwhelming. Her body writhed against Emma's, and her hands desperately sought something to help ground her and were constantly moving- skimming along firm biceps, raking over the long expanse of the blonde's back, gripping a firm ass, clutching bed sheets and pillows, digging into golden tresses. It was all just….so much. It was everything.

"Emma!" she cried hoarsely as her lover finally, FINALLY kissed her way to a diamond hard nipple and nipped it before circling it with her tongue and then suckled on it firmly.

Emma groaned as the brunette arched into her mouth, a firm hand wrapped in her hair and keeping her pressed against her lover's breast. As the blonde spent several long minutes worshipping the beautiful woman's breast, their bodies kept up a slow and steady pace of thrusting against each other, stroking their need and arousal ever higher. Emma finally released one breast and slid her mouth across to give the other one equal attention before she began mapping all of the soft skin beneath her with loving kisses and greedy licks.

Regina was completely lost to the sensations and emotions that were flooding through her body. She could feel the love and devotion and absolute_ need_ that Emma had for her in the tender attention that she was giving to Regina. The blonde was dragging noises, cries and soft pleas from her body that no one else ever had, and what was more, it was only heightening her pleasure. She was aware enough to know that her lover was just as aroused as she was given the amount of wetness that was dripping down her thigh from where the Emma rode it.

When that oh so skilled tongue and mouth moved on from her aching breasts and began mapping the rest of her skin, Regina thought she might just die there tonight. She wanted absolution….needed it. But she never wanted these feelings and sensations to end. When the kisses began to drift further down and the other woman shifted until she was settled between her eagerly spread legs, Regina was pleading for all she was worth.

Emma looked up at her intensely aroused lover…her Queen…and moaned at the sight of the normally poised and composed woman begging her for release. Unable to deny either of them any longer she leaned in and ran the flat of her tongue along her lover's core and groaned at the addicting burst of flavor that hit her tongue. Regina cried out and her hips surged upwards, seeking deeper contact. Wrapping her arms around soft hips, Emma leaned in to eagerly comply with her fiance's need and wishes.

Regina knew she was hyperventilating, and in short time her body was trembling as she neared her climax. She had a hand wrapped firmly in Emma's blonde locks, her nails scratching along the other's woman's scalp causing her to moan her pleasure into Regina's overheated and sensitive flesh. As the other woman lifted her hips and adjusted her mouth, a tongue delved into her depths and Regina nearly screamed. The hand in Emma's hair tightened almost painfully as the other clawed at the sheets as she was quickly pushed towards that blissful ledge.

It only took a few more strokes of that strong and wet muscle inside of her before her body overloaded and she came harder than she'd ever previously experienced, screaming her lover's name over and over. Emma raised her eyes as she watched Regina come completely undone, and she couldn't help but rock her own hips into the bed, the friction and Regina's screams of ecstasy enough to lock her own muscles up as a wave of pleasure washed over her. She whimpered and moaned into Regina's tender flesh as she struggled to focus on bringing her lover down from her high gently, before she pressed a final kiss against the brunette's sopping flesh and then drug her own trembling body up to collapse next to Regina and then pulled her in to cuddle.

It took quite some time for Regina to regain her breath and come down from her high. When she did, she noticed her lover was in an equally dazed state of mind and she managed to quirk and eyebrow in question. Emma rewarded her with a large and rather goofy grin.

"That was the hottest thing. Ever. I've never come just from listening to my partner come."

The second eyebrow lifted and her eyes opened wide as she licked her lips and tried to find some moisture in her mouth. "You-?" she asked, shocked at how hoarse her voice was.

If possible, the grin grew even wider and Emma nodded as she reached out to cup Regina's cheek with a still shaky hand. "Oh yeah," she drawled out, her eyes hooding in remembered desire.

That husky voice did things inside of Regina's stomach, and despite her recent and very incredible orgasm, she felt herself respond instantly to that tone. Before Emma knew what was happening the brunette had her pushed onto her back and was straddling her as chocolate eyes all but devoured her. "Well, it's a good thing I know you have very good stamina Sheriff because I plan on putting it to the test tonight my dear."

Swallowing hard, Emma looked up at her lover and forced a cocky grin onto her face. "Do you worst Madame Mayor," she taunted with a sexy smirk that made Regina chuckle freely before she leaned in to wipe that smirk off with another breathtaking kiss as her hands began to explore.

The sun was just beginning to paint the far horizon with deep purples and crimsons when the new lovers collapsed into each other's arms one last time. Emma had been on top of her Queen, their centers pressed together, as they slowly ground against each other, simply enjoying a long final session of togetherness and connection. Their pace had been unhurried, and interspersed with long deep kisses and quietly whispered words of love and devotion as they stared deep into each other's eyes, baring their souls to each other fully. They came together, and though it wasn't as intense physically as some of their previous orgasms that night, it was so intense emotionally that it left them clutching one another as tears overcame them both.

They fell asleep like that, holding each other tightly as tears of joy, release, and relief continued to leak from beneath closed eyes. As the slowly rising sun began to fill the room, it's pale light nearly drowned out the faint lavender glow that surrounded both women for just the briefest of seconds and then faded as quickly as it had come.


End file.
